The present disclosure relates to a transmitting device, a transmitting method, a receiving device, a receiving method, a program, and a broadcasting system, and particularly to a transmitting device, a transmitting method, a receiving device, a receiving method, a program, and a broadcasting system that are suitable to be used in the case of executing content of data broadcasting in conjunction with the progression of show and commercial message (CM) in e.g. digital television broadcasting.
In Japan, digitalization of television broadcasting is being promoted and terrestrial digital broadcasting, BS digital broadcasting, etc. are prevalent. In the digital television broadcasting such as the terrestrial digital broadcasting, not only broadcasting of shows of news, drama, movie, etc. but also so-called data broadcasting is also realized. According to content in this data broadcasting, for example information relating to the on-air show (performer, story, etc.) can be displayed and information having no relation to the on-air show (announcement of another show, news, weather forecast, traffic information, etc.) can be displayed (refer to e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-50237).
For the data broadcasting in Japan, in the digitalization of the television broadcasting, the band dedicated to the data broadcasting is ensured in advance in the broadcasting band of the digital television broadcasting. The data broadcasting in Japan is realized by broadcasting data broadcasting content by use of this dedicated band.
In contrast, in the digital television broadcasting in the United States, the band dedicated to the data broadcasting like that in the digital television broadcasting in Japan is not ensured.
Specifically, as shown in FIG. 1A, the broadcasting band of the present digital television broadcasting in the United States is occupied by the band for video of the show, the band for audio, and the band for control information, and the band for broadcasting data broadcasting content is not set. Therefore, to ensure the band for broadcasting data broadcasting content in the limited broadcasting band of the digital television broadcasting, for example the band for video and the band for audio need to be narrowed as shown in FIG. 1B.